funfriendsand_a_housefandomcom-20200214-history
We are never ever getting back together
We are never ever getting back together *At the house* Taylor: UGH!!! Taylor is bored!!! Vally: VALLY IS BORED TOO!!! Zendaya: zendaya is bored too!!! *Cat’s phone starts ringing* Cat: -hello? –hello babe! – UGH!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! *throws her phone by the window* Taylor: was it josh? Cat: yup! Ali: who’s josh? Rossay: yeah, who is him? Marley: Cat’s ex-boyfriend Mykaela: why did you break up with him? Cat: he was cheating on me! Valley: oh! Gigi: with whom? Taylor: WITH ME!!! Mykaela, Marley, zendaya, Rossay and valley: OOHHHH!! Cat: YUP! Taylor: that stupid idiot Zendaya: that jerks! Vally: come on guys, he just wanted to be the boyfriend of the two most amazing girls EVER!! Cat and Taylor: AWWWWWW *hugs Vally* Cat: *laughing* you know who´s perfect for josh? Taylor: who? Cat: *keeps laughing* CAROLINE!! Cat,zendaya, Rossay, Taylor, Mykaela, Gigi, Marley, and Vally: *laughing hard* *Alex comes in shirt-less and holding a surfboard* Alex: Guys, have you seen my wet suit? Zendaya: hum mm…no….? Rossay: where are you going? Alex: I’m going to surf with Bradley at the beach Cat: wait, BRADLEY are you talking about OUR Bradley Alex: yes sweetie, we’re good friends *Bradley comes into the room wearing a wet suit and holding a surf board* Alex: Bro! lets go! Taylor: have fun guys Bradley: thanks tay! Alex: see you later babe *leans and kisses Cat’s cheek* Zendaya, Taylor, Rossay, Mykaela, Gigi, Marley, and Vally: AWWWWWWWWWWW!! Cat: *blushes* guys!! Gigi: sorry but it’s really cute Rossay: adorable! Marley: sweetable! Ali: sweetable? Marley: sweet and adorable Vally: LOL! Mykaela: wait that gives me an idea! Taylor: what? Mykaela: Alat!!! Cat: Alat? Mykaela: Alat Rossay: awwwww! Alat!!! Zendaya, Marley, Taylor, Ali, Gigi, Mykaela, Rossay, and Vally: ALAT ALAT ALAT! Cat: GUYS!! Taylor: sorry girlie!! *Taylor’s phone starts ringing* Taylor: -hello? - -Hello babe- -UGH!!- *throws her phone by the window* Ali: josh? Taylor: oh yeah! Gigi: jerk!! *later that day at the music room* Cat: Tay, I wanna write something different this time Taylor: like what? Cat: well, josh gave me this idea *start singing* But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Taylor: ROSSOME!! We have to keep working on it! Cat: sure! *3 hours later* Taylor: *singing* But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Cat: LOVE IT!!!! Taylor: now I just need to practice it with zendaya and Ali, they’re gonna love this song! Cat: I hope so, lets call them Taylor: ok! *in the practice room with zendaya, Ali, Taylor and Cat* Claire: *playing the piano* Zendaya, Taylor and Ali: *singing* But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Zendaya: ROSSOMBLY ROSSOME!!! Ali: AMAZING GUYS!! Cat and Taylor: awwwww thank you guys! Taylor: it means a lot Cat: this song is very personal Ali: we know *group hug* Zendaya: when are we going to sing it? Ali: what about this Friday at Jerry’s? Taylor: DEAL! *with Alex and Taylor* Taylor: bro, I need you to do me a favor Alex: what? Taylor: do you remember josh? Alex: yes, but I won’t hurt him, he’s my friend Taylor: no, I only need you to make sure he’ll be at Jerry’s this Friday at 8:00, could you? Alex: I don’t know Tay Taylor: PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Alex: OK! I’ll do it! Taylor: YAY!! You’re the best! Alex: never forget that! Taylor: forget what? Alex: HEY! Taylor: ok, sorry but really! Thank you a lot!!!! Alex: I’ll call him right now – hey bro! - -hey Alex! - -wanna hang out this Friday? - - Sure what do you have in mind? - - I was thinking we could go to Jerry’s at 7:50 - - Awesome, see you there- Alex: DONE SISTA! Taylor: I love you bro! *evil laugh* Alex: you’re scaring me, but in a good way! *Friday at Jerry’s* Rossay: Bradley, Mykaela, Ali, Gigi, Vally get ready, we start in five! Bradley: ok! Alex: Taylor,Cat, Josh’s in the table number 5 Taylor: perfect! *at the stage* Taylor: HELLO PEOPLE!!!! Crowd: WHOOoooo!!! Taylor: the next song is for a very special person, this song is for guys called josh Crowd: AWWWWW! Taylor: *starts singing* remember when we broke up the first time Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like We haven't seen each other in a month When you, said you, needed space, what? Ali: Then you come around again and say Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you Zendaya: Oooh we called it off again last night But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you Zendaya, Taylor, and Ali: We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Like ever... I'm really gonna miss you picking fights And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine Oooh you called me up again tonight But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever And I used to say never say never Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know We are never getting back together, like ever We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we Oh, getting back together You go talk to your friends talk And my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Taylor: boo-bye Josh! Alex: boo-bye! Josh: WHAT!? Cat: JUST LEAVE!! Taylor: you know what Cat; I don’t think he will ever call us again! Cat and Taylor: *laughing and hand shake* Alex: hey! I deserve a hug, don’t I? Cat: *hugs Alex* Alex: you don’t wanna mess with the coolio 8 Taylor: OH no!!